


Faith Our Only Anchor

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Thirsty Roman, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but roman is a total monsterfucker so virgil gets over it pretty darn quick, like thats pretty much it they make out for like four pages, theres like five seconds of vampire angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Roman is way too gay and WAY too impatient for this.





	Faith Our Only Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a dracula reference

It had started innocently enough.

Well, honestly, “innocent enough” was simplifying it – it had probably started  _completely_ innocently, at least on Virgil’s part. He was a gentleman like that, and when he’d big-spooned his cool, solid body around Roman’s back on the couch and settled in to watch The Lion King without even a token complaint, he’d almost certainly intended to do nothing else.

_Roman_ , on the other hand, had absolutely no innocent intentions whatsoever. The problem was getting Virgil, who could be as dense as Pride Rock, to pick up on the fact that Roman really just wanted Virgil to kiss him senseless, preferably yesterday.

He’d started by just intermittently pressing his shoulders into Virgil’s chest, which had prompted Virgil to nuzzle his face into Roman’s hair in a way that made Roman feel like all his insides were melting into toasted marshmallows. Undeniably pleasant, but not exactly what Roman was going for.

Then he’d shuffled his torso a bit, just enough that he could tilt his head and nose at Virgil’s face.

Virgil had smiled and pressed their foreheads together, letting out a contented sigh. He’d run his hand over Roman’s ribs, and Roman barely contained the shudder or the needy sound that nearly came out of his mouth.

Finally, Roman had turned completely, facing Virgil, which did make Virgil pause. He glanced over Roman’s head at the movie with a confused expression, opening his mouth to speak and Roman kissed whatever question Virgil was about to ask right out of his mouth.

Virgil made a surprised noise high in his throat that immediately morphed into a pleased groan, and Roman just barely smirked into the kiss.

Now that Virgil was with the program, he didn’t waste any more time. He took advantage of Roman’s smile to flick his tongue against Roman’s, and Roman opened to Virgil with an enthusiasm that bordered in glee.

Roman sucked Virgil’s bottom lip between his own in retaliation, and Virgil  _growled_ , sending delicious shivers down Roman’s spine as Virgil hooked an arm around his waist and shifted until he was carefully hovering over Roman without their kiss breaking once.

Roman slipped one hand under Virgil’s shirt and scraped his nails at the small of Virgil’s back – Roman certainly wasn’t strong enough to leave mark but it made the kiss edge from hot to almost desperate, Virgil surging forward and pressing his full weight on Roman like he was trying to fuse them together from their hips to their shoulders.

Their tongues slipped together and Roman moaned shamelessly into the kiss. Virgil swore against Roman’s mouth, breaking away.

Roman whined, trying to bring Virgil back, but Virgil only smirked faintly and pressed a slow but deceptively chaste kiss to Roman’s cheek.

He pressed another to the line of Roman’s jaw, and then another to the tender skin just under it, and Roman hadn’t the faintest idea  _what_ sort of nonsense he was babbling, could barely think past “please” and “more” and Virgil lips so cold they burned in the best and most mind-numbing way possible.

Another kiss, this time just barely open-mouthed and Roman outright  _keened_ , rolling his hips up without actually meaning to, and Virgil’s breath hissed and then he seemed to lose his head entirely.

He pressed his open lips at the juncture of Roman’s shoulder and neck, sucking gently, just enough that the skin drew into his mouth and Roman felt the faintest prick of teeth.

The sudden spark of sensation made Roman nearly wail, one hand jerking up to take a fistful of Virgil’s hair, and his heartbeat went from quick to thunderous almost instantaneously.

And then Virgil was gone.

Roman blinked, empty-handed and suddenly exposed to the air. He made a slightly confused noise, and then sat up on his elbows, incredulous.

Virgil was at the other end of the couch with a stricken expression and his hands twisted together. Roman raised an eyebrow.

“I’m so sorry,” said Virgil.

Roman was still slightly addled with endorphins, so it took him a moment to parse the sentence.

“It’s, uh- okay?” said Roman, though he wasn’t entirely sure why Virgil was apologizing.

Virgil shook his head.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, that was so  _not_  okay, I don’t know what I-”

“ _…Scare me?_ ”

Virgil didn’t seem to pick up on the baffled tone of Roman’s voice, hesitantly reaching for Roman’s hand and squeezing it with an expression that made that s’mores-insides feeling return in spite of Roman’s total confusion.

“I don’t ever-  _ever_  want you to feel afraid of me,” said Virgil, pleading, and it would be endearing if Roman wasn’t so frustrated as to be physically uncomfortable. “I would never hurt you, Roman,”

“I know,” said Roman insistently, “Of course I know that Virgil,”

Virgil nodded, but it was clear he though Roman was bullshitting him. Roman resisted the urge to scream in exasperation.

“We don’t have to do anything until until you’re comfortable,” said Virgil.

“I assure you, I was  _very_  comfortable,” said Roman disbelievingly, because surely Virgil was not  _actually_  that oblivious-?

Virgil made a face at Roman that suggested he thought  _Roman_  was the one who’d utterly lost his mind.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said, “I know you- you’re taking a risk here, you don’t have to pretend it’s not kind of scary having a vampire put his teeth all over you-”

“Virgil,  _I’m not scared of you_ ,” said Roman and  _wow,_  he was  _actually_ that oblivious! Roman would almost find it funny if it weren’t for the fact this little crisis was cutting into time that Roman would very much like to be occupied with Virgil’s teeth as all over Roman as possible.

“Roman,” said Virgil dryly, “I can literally hear your heartbeat,”

Roman stared.

“Oh my god,” said Roman, “That?  _Really?_  I’m going to scream. I’m going to absolutely lose it. How are you this dense? Are you doing this deliberately, to torture me?”

Virgil’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I don’t understa-”

Fed up and having lost his patience entirely, Roman pulled his hand out of Virgil’s grip and surged forward, throwing one leg over both Virgil’s until he was situated firmly in his boyfriends lap, and deliberately pressed himself as close as possible.

Virgil produced a strangled noise that made Roman feel decidedly smug.

“Think about what we were doing before you decided to be martyr,” said Roman, quiet and just a little dark, “And then think very,  _very_ hard about the  _variety_  of reasons my heartbeat might have been a little  _erratic_ ,”

He didn’t wait for Virgil to respond. Instead, he started nuzzling his face into the bend of Virgil’s jaw, bringing his neck right in front of Virgil’s mouth.

Virgil made a very small and very quiet noise that would be called a whimper on anyone else, and was still going to be called such in the confines of Roman’s head.

“Don’t think too long, though,” Roman spoke with his lips against Virgil’s ear. Virgil’s hands had automatically come up to hold Roman steady and Roman covered them with his own, coaxing them up his sides until Virgil started moving them again himself.

“You…?”

Virgil still sounded slightly baffled.

“Liked it?” said Roman, amused, “I’m dating a vampire and you thought I  _wasn’t_  into sharp teeth?”

He rolled his hips and Virgil twitched forward, pressing his mouth Roman’s neck but keeping it closed. Roman tilted his head further encouragingly.

“Even if I wasn’t before,” he said lowly, “I definitely would have been after seeing them on you,”

“Roman,” said Virgil helplessly.

“ _Please_ ,” whined Roman, “Come on, it was  _really_  hot and sexy and whatever other adjectives you want me to use to convince you I was _super_ _turned on_ _,_  you self-sacrificing _-,_ ”

Virgil suddenly scraped his teeth against Roman’s neck and Roman’s coherency dropped so fast it hit bedrock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Roman gasped.

Virgil still had his lips pressed to Roman’s neck, his open mouth giving little chilly puffs of breath against Roman’s throat, and Roman thought it was really unfair of him to make Roman beg when Roman could barely manage to string a sentence together in his own head, let alone actually speak.

“You’re actually into it,” croaked Virgil, his voice somehow awed and touched and wrecked all at once.

“Very into it,  _super_ into it, holy  _shit_  Virgil, would you just shut up and  _please_  keep kissing me,” pleaded Roman.

Virgil finally got the memo it seemed, because he didn’t make Roman ask again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and i take prompts~~~~~


End file.
